Let's Go Dancing in the Rain
by Tina101
Summary: Angel gets Collins to take a break from grading papers, and they have a mini hearttoheart. Fluff, oneshot. R & R please!


**Let's Go Dancing in the Rain**

Collins sat on the couch grading papers. What was he thinking when he assigned the essay? The pouring rain provided a steady beat on the window. Angel came into the room in jeans and a worn black t-shirt. He was going to go out and work some, but the rain stopped him from going anywhere. Angel wrapped his arms around Collins' neck from behind, and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's raining," he said as he rested his chin on the philosopher's broad shoulder.

"Uh-huh," Collins replied without looking up from what he was doing.

"I love the rain. Let's go dancing in the rain!" Collins stopped. _That_ got his attention.

"What?"  
"Let's go dancing in the rain," Angel repeated much slower this time. He walked around the couch, put Collins' papers on the coffee table, and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, let's go."

"You're drunk."

"How come whenever I come up with a really cool or fun idea, you insist that I'm drunk?" Angel began to pull Collins towards the door.

"Because you normally are."

"I haven't had a drink all day. Come _on_!" Angel was having trouble pulling the much larger man out the door.

"What if we stay out too long? We'll end up getting sick or something." Angel gave Collins a quick kiss.

"Nothing a nice, hot shower and a change of clothes can't fix. What do you say? Come on baby, please?" Angel began to pout.

"A hot shower?" He nodded. "Okay, but we can't stay out for too long," Collins said reluctantly. Angel smiled, and pulled Collins outside into the pouring rain.

The refreshing rain fell steadily as Angel dragged Collins out into the street. The mild early May air lingered around the couple. Angel snaked his arms around Collins' neck, and rested his head on his shoulder. Collins wrapped his arms around Angel's small waist, and pulled his lover close to him. They began to slow dance in the rain, and were quickly soaked to the skin.

"Hey Ang, can I ask you something?" Collins asked after several minutes of soothing silence.

"Hmm?" Angel replied. He didn't look up, or even open his eyes.

"Why do you like the rain so much? I mean, you normally dance in the rain with Mimi. Why?"

"I really like the rain. You know, when times feel shitty, the rain washes all the problems away. It gives everything a fresh, new start. You know what I mean?" Collins smiled weakly, and nodded.

Angel gently stroked Collins cheek with his thumb, and asked his lover, "What's wrong honey? Should we go inside? Are you feeling sick?" Angel looked very concerned about Collins.

"I'm feeling fine Angel. I can't help admiring how full of life you are, and –" Collins trailed off. Angel swung from his neck, waiting patiently for an answer.

"And what?"  
"Nothing, never mind. It's dumb, and I know what you're going to say anyway, so it's pointless to bring it up again." Angel kissed Collins tenderly.

"Tell me anyway, I want to know what's on your mind. Please?" Angel began to pout again. Both he and Collins knew that Collins would do anything once Angel began to pout.

"Alright, but we've been through it before. I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes. How can a person like me deserve such a perfect person like you?" Angel kissed Collins passionately.

"Because I love you more than anything else in the world, that's why."

"So with a thousand sweet kisses," Collins sang as he twirled Angel around several times. Angel's laughter filled the air.

"If you're cold and you're lonely."  
"I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses."

"You've got one nickel only. With a thousand sweet kisses."

"When you're worn out and tired."

"I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses."

"When your heart has expired."

"Oh lover! I'll cover you! Oh, lover, I'll cover you," they sang together. Their voices rose together in perfect unison and harmony. The space between them shrank as their lips met in a passionate kiss. The rain suddenly stopped, and the sun broke through the clouds.

**The End**


End file.
